Collision Course
by avery jane
Summary: “You don’t know what it’s like to lose the one you loved and cherished…You know nothing about me or how I feel!” Hermione broke down in tears. “Hermi”“…I don’t want to hear it Gin.”DHr [told in flashbacks]
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** Nope.. not mine XD

**A/N:** This is my first story so it'd be great if you could go easy on me!

* * *

_Her breathing laboured and one lone tear drop fell from her brown orb. He grabbed her hand._

" '_Mione, please, don't do this! Don't abandon me now! I've only just found you!" streaks of tears fell from his usually emotionless eyes. She could see different flames of colours shooting into the air, surrounding the dark mark. His hand death gripping hers._

" _.. I'm not abandoning you, we'll meet again, right after the war, you'll see! We'll be together again! We'll raise a family together... I'm sorry; I've got to go... I-I love you." Tears streamed down her face._

"_Let go Draco, we'll be together soon. Just let go of me…I need to go help Harry." she assured him, yet his grip on her hand only clenched harder. _

"_No! I'm not letting go! I can't live without you! I want you to come with me! Don't leave me alone again ..."_

_The tears in her eyes fell rapidly. "Then come with me. You don't have to side with them! You don't have to go back to Voldemort and Lucius where they'll control you. You can come with me. We'll defeat them together!"_

"_I-I... I can't..." he stuttered._

_She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Then we'll meet again …right after the war! We'll have our child and live together forever!" She forced a smile and fake laughter._

"_Draco, you have to let me go…" she said softly._

_He dropped her hand and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_**If only she had known it would be there last.**_

_Hermione took one last glance at her Prince and broke into a run._

_She heard him screaming her name, crying. _

_**No!** she told herself, this was not the time to be weak…_

That was four months ago to the day, the day her Slytherin Prince died and left her. She looked down at her swollen stomach. She was carrying his child.

She was suppose to be happily married to him by now, she was engaged, she was ready to start a family, she was ready for him and yet, after all they'd been through, he'd left her alone in the world with no one.

"…Hermione?"

She snapped out of her daze and turned to see Ginny, her tears blurring her vision.

"Are-are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, just--" The tears that threatened to fall fell.

Ginny enveloped her in a big hug. "I think we should get going now, the ceremonies about to start."

-------------------------------

"Are you coming, Hermione?"

"I- … I'll just hang around for a bit longer.."

Hermione stood beside the casket where Draco lay. She looked down at him, he had never looked so peaceful. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did you leave me? We were supposed to be together forever … you left me! Why?" she said through tears.

"Why! We were ready to start a family! You promised you'd give the baby the love you gave me! How can you do that if you're not here!" Hermione dropped to her knees.

She looked at his lifeless face and began hitting the grass with her fists. She gazed up at the sky and began crying and screaming violently.

"Why did you take him away from me? Why did you take him away! Answer me!" She looked up into the sky, almost as if expecting it to reply… nothing but the cold stillness answeredher.

It was then that she realised that ...

_**she was alone …**_

* * *

**A/N- **Review please ! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to have your lover promise you an eternity of love, and break that promise. You don't know what it's like for your lover, the one who went down on one knee and proposed to you, to get up and walk away leaving you alone in the dark! You don't know what it's like to be carrying a non-existent father's child! You don't know what it's like for me to walk away from something I was looking forward to my whole life.

"You don't know what it's like to lose the one you loved and cherished…You know nothing about me or how I feel!" Hermione broke down in tears.

"Hermi-"

"…I don't want to hear it Gin."

There was a quiet silence between the two.

"You know what? Grow up Hermione! I lost someone I loved too! I lost Harry and half my family! It's time to face reality, Hermione…" she softened her voice.

"You've been grieving for 4 months now. You have to move on."

Ginny bent down on her knees, facing Hermione who had her head buried in her hands, her light sobs muted.

"Her-Hermione…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have washed out on you like that, but it's time to face reality. Hermione…Draco's gone. He's been gone for 4 months. It's time to move on.

"I know it's hard to forget the one person who gave you happiness for the past couple of years… but do you really think he'd want you to be crying day and night, non stop? You're smarter than this Hermione. Think about it, he'd want you to be happy."

The words echoed in Hermione's mind, numbing the pain.

_He'd want you to be happy._

(line)

A look of pure anguish washed over Hermione's features.

"Now, now Miss Granger, I see no need for that look." The tall lean figure of Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes _Miss _Granger, there's no need for that look. After all, we'll just be seeing one another every second of every minute of every hour of every morning and night, prefects meeting, potions class, transfiguration class, divination class-"

Hermione let out a growl of irritation.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would love to stand here and listen as you share your delight of all the times you'll be seeing each other, I do think it's time I show you and Miss Granger to your Headquarters."

Draco and Hermione followed behind the aging Headmasters light steps, their Head badges neatly pinned and gleaming abroad their robes.

Hermione turned to Draco. He was staring right at her with the famous smirk that had every girl in the school swooning over him.

"Get real Malfoy. Not every girl's going to fall at your feet with that smirk of yours." Hermione spat harshly in a low voice, making sure Dumbledore didn't hear.

"Every girl in the school already has Granger, time to get with the program don't you think?" He smiled, if that were possible, back proudly.

"Minus one."

"-and who would that _one_ girl be?"

"Me." Hermione smiled a sweet smile.

"_Minus you_? Merlin Mudblood! Are you a-" he faked a gasp. "… -are you a _girl_?"

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would've been incinerated to ashes.

Dumbledore stopped abruptly.

"Now, this here is will be your dormitory portrait."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"Quite a nice likeness wouldn't you agree?" stated Dumbledore to the two teens who were staring uncomfortably at the portrait.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking-" Hermione blushed. "Is-is that…us?"

The Headmaster gave a brief nod.

The portrait portrayed a young male and female standing in a field of flowers. The male depicted as 'Draco' was lovingly hugging 'Hermione' around the waist. They laughed and giggled without a care in the world. They smiled at the two staring up at them and gave a wave.

Awkwardly, Hermione took a quick glance at Draco who had a slight pink tint in his cheeks.

"Dear Merlin…"

(break)

"Why, hello Mudblood." drawled Malfoy, his voice echoing off the walls of the dungeons.

The trio turned around to find themselves surrounded by a group of smirking Slytherins.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ferret and his cronies?"

"The names Malfoy, Pothead, get it right."

Ron glared. "What do you want ferret?"

"I believe I greeted the Mudblood, neither the weasel nor the pothead."

A round of snickers could be heard. Ron's face reminded Hermione of a ripe cherry, ready for eating.

"What is it now Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.

"Just thought I'd be nice enough to remind you, you missed this weeks prefects' meeting."

A look of pure horror crossed Granger's features.

"Such a good Head Girl aren't you? The first prefects' meeting of the year, and you were off ogling at the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing." He mocked laughter.

"-Not that watching them is that interesting anyway. No talent whatsoever." He shot a look of distaste towards Harry and Ron.

"Why you-you…MAN WHORE!" Ron screeched at him like an angry girlfriend before launching himself at Malfoy, taking offence to the crude comment.

"What? I didn't miss out on purpose Malfoy! Hell, I didn't even know when it was on!" Hermione shrieked over the screams of the Slytherin girls, before hyperventilating.

Ron threw punches everywhere. It was kind of like watching fire works ignite everywhere, but not being able to see all sparks at once. His arms were punching the poor Slytherin so fast that not an arm could be seen without a blur.

Harry jumped in to pull Ron out. "RON! Stop it! The filthy git doesn't deserve your time!"

All the while Harry was convincing Ron to stop crowded around by gasping Slytherins, Hermione's worry turned to satisfaction. She chuckled to herself.

_Damn pureblood asshole deserves it. I wonder if Ron will hurt him enough that he might not ever be able to walk or speak again..._

Hermione gave a sinister smile.

Harry's shouts for help brought crashing down to reality. "Hermione! Hermione, are you listening? Help me get Ron off of him!"

Hermione ran up to Harry and helped pull Ron off the bruised and battered Slytherin.

"You fuckin' weasel! My god damn nose! You'll pay for that one Weasley!" Draco sneered. Draco stood up and muffled his gasp of pain. He turned around, his cloak billowing behind him as he paced off with a group of Slytherins stalking his every step.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Have you lost your mind?" Harry started.

"Oh come off it, Harry. You know he deserved it anyway."

"Hermione, help me out here."

"Harry, I'll be honest with you." A smile teetered on the edge of her lips. "_That_ was the best god damn sight I've ever seen! Sure, Ron did break a few rules," Hermione glared at Ron. "_but_ Malfoy _did_ sort of…deserve it."

A playful smile broke out across her features.

Hermione nervously entered the door of Professor McGonagall's office. She cautiously stepped into the room, trying not to disturb the marking Head of Gryffindor.

"Why hello Miss Granger, I see you've finally remembered the Prefects' meeting today. The depressing part is the meeting finished 6 hours ago." She said rather harshly that Hermione cringed.

"Professor, I'm awfully sorr-"

"Miss Granger, I'll be frank with you shall I?" She looked up from her desk and removed her glasses from her aging green eyes.

"You were given the Head Girl title with responsibilities; those responsibilities are meant to be carried out. If such things were not needed, we would need not a Head Girl. Do you understand Miss Granger? We take your position as a serious place in our school. If you are not going to show up for these meetings, you may farewell your title Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But Professor, I was never told the time or the place!" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes, she was never good with pressure.

"I assure you Hermione, I sent a very reliable young man around for the message." McGonagall guaranteed while returning to her papers.

"Professor, would you mind me asking who this 'reliable' young man was?" questioned Hermione.

McGonagall looked up once again and sighed. "Miss Granger, if you must know, it was the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy to be specific. Now if you don't min-" she continued on.

A look of hatred crossed Hermione's expressions.

_That bloody ferret! I'll kill him! Who else could've been the evil git!_

The frizzy-haired witch mentally slapped herself.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?"

"…Perfectly." She gritted out through her teeth.


End file.
